


You Don't Look Innocent Enough

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a vampire, Niall is not. They're in a back alleyway somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Look Innocent Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyclogenesis (addictedkitten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/gifts).



> This has been a long time coming. It's kind of short, but I like it. I also need to get people beta-ing my work, so if you spot any mistakes, feel free to tell me.
> 
> Also, this is a little bit because of cyclogenesis, since I kind of started it in her tumblr ask box?

It's dark in the alleyway, but Zayn can still see the way the air rushes in and out of the boy's lungs, breastbone moving in and out with each breath.

"What's your name?" Zayn asks as he nuzzles in close. He closes in on the boy, making him back up until the denim of his jacket is pressed against the dirty brick wall, places his hands either side of the boy's shoulders.

"Ni- Niall," the blonde manages to stutter out, and Zayn drags his nose along the line of Niall's jaw.

Zayn can scent it on him, the rush of adrenaline in his blood and the way that Niall is still _fresh_ with youth. Something about this child (and he is so young, both relative to Zayn and in the human terms) is fascinating and it's all that Zayn can do to not _bite_ down straight away.

As it is, he crowds in closer still, lets the heat from Niall's body start to cross the space between them. His own skin is probably as cold as death, but it doesn't matter much.

Zayn smiles, the distant light of the streetlamp glinting off his teeth, and Niall swallows. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, Niall. My name is Zayn."

From the corner of his eye, Zayn spots movement, a flicker of shadow that wasn't there before - a distraction. He lifts his head, sharp movements, to scope out the danger. Zayn thinks he sees something, but then a taxicab drives by and that's enough for Zayn. Looking back down at Niall, he drops his hands onto Niall's shoulders, gripping them firmer than is probably necessary.

"Now Niall, tell me. What is a pretty boy like you doing out at night?"

Zayn lets his voice drop into a deep drawl, the kind of tone that Louis would call alluring, but that Zayn just calls natural.

"I was out, with my friends, yeah?" and for the first time, Zayn spots an accent on the boy. It's not too strong, not like it would be if he, like Zayn, had thousands of years in the same city, but it drawled enough to prick Zayn's ears. "I was out and then you, um."

"I said hello, didn't I?"

Niall nods at that and Zayn smiles his response. The boy is less calm now, and Zayn knows - this is when they begin to figure it out. The last girl, she wasn't so lucky. She'd noticed from the very start that something was off, had barely fallen for the trick with Zayn's eyes. When he pulled her out into the alleyway (and he thanks whatever gods are looking over him that the police do not), she had begun to kick and scream, and he had to snap her pretty bottle blonde neck.

Zayn hates the taste of dead blood.

His current target, however, is still relatively still, though the thrum of his pulse belies his face. Zayn noses in close again, this time dragging his teeth along Niall's jawline. The teen bucks into his graps, reacts how a boy naturally would and Zayn resists the urge to laugh. It's unnerving, he knows, to see someone laugh in your face. Instead, he moves so that he is eye to eye with Niall, lifts one hand to cup Niall's face, drops the other to grip onto his waist.

"Are you okay with this?" Zayn asks and it's customary more than anything. He's already leaning close, millimetres from Niall's mouth; pink lips, plump and positively tempting. 

When Niall nods his assent, Zayn bridges the gap, presses his lips to Niall's and takes in the taste of youth, recklessness and something indefinable. The boy opens up underneath his touch, lips soft and yielding and Zayn begins to want more. He presses his tongue to Niall's lips, licks, asking for entry, and Niall grants it, lets Zayn kiss him open mouthed as they press up against the hard brick.

He backs off after a while, remembers that Niall probably needs to breathe, and uses the break to kiss along Niall's jaw, down the column of his throat. The skin there is soft and unmarked. The veins, Zayn can tell, are blessedly close to the surface and if he were to suckle, just a little, bruises would spring up like fresh blood from a wound.

It's these thoughts that have Zayn salivating and when Niall shifts his hands behind his back, pushing up against Zayn's grip, the instincts of thousands of years take over. He presses closer, asserting dominance in his looming over Niall and bringing his lips to Niall's neck again.

"And this?" Zayn asks, letting his fangs finally, finally drop. 

Niall forces out a breath from his lungs, keying on fast as the sharp teeth drag along the line of his neck and Zayn can _taste_ how warm Niall will be, blood fast and adrenaline filled in his mouth so closehecantaste-

"I'm going to have to say no," says Niall, and his voice cuts through the haze of bloodlust that Zayn is succumbing to.

He cocks his head in confusion, lifts his mouth off of Niall's pale, pale skin to see what the boy has grasped in his hands. His eyes widen, and Zayn finally knows what the indefinable was - _hunter_.

The last thing that Zayn thinks before he gets staked is that Louis is going to fucking kill him.


End file.
